Sundered Splitpaw: Anvilpaw's Grotto
The zone is split in half, requiring each group to go down a separate path and solve separate riddles. When one group completes a riddle it opens a path for the other group. Team work is vital and if one group gets too far ahead the other group could get trapped. The Riddles Upon entering the zone, send Right Group straight ahead into the first room. Left Group takes the left-hand passage and fights to their puzzle. Once both groups are ready to continue, have them solve their puzzles. Each puzzle consist of either totems or items that must be placed or clicked in sequence. Normally, by right-clicking and examining them you can find the information to help you with the riddle answer. The Fight with Skoam Anvilpaw *'RING EVENT' **Once both groups have entered the ring event area you are locked in. Clear to the cage that is holding the imprisoned gnolls and release them. Don't worry they will not attack the raid, they are more interested in getting out of the area. You will see Anvilpaw sitting on a levitating pad. He will say something and disappear. This is the signal to let you know that the ring event is getting ready to start. He reappears in a locked area with 2 guards. This gate is not able to be open till the ring event is completed. **The easiest way to do the ring event, due to the many bugs this encounter has is to go inside the cage that you released the gnolls from. Once the raid is inside. The mobs will not agro as long as the door is closed. This allows you to pull the mobs as they spawn to the inside of the cage where you can kill them at your leisure. **Once the ring event is finished the door that is between you and Anvilpaw will become targetable. *'TOTEMS' **There are 4 totems in the area. These totems if not deactivated will allow Anvilpaw to cast a spell that will spawn adds and regenerate his health. To prevent this, a person needs to be at each totem to click on them when needed. **They will turn blue and give you a message when they are becoming activated. You will need to left click on them to deactivate them. This can happen several times during the raid and is random when they do. **It is best to put mages or ranged melee raid members on the totems so they can still help with the fight while they are at their designated totem. *'THE FIGHT' **Once your have designated people in place to take care of the totems you can get ready to pull Anvilpaw to the middle of the room. The MT will pull Anvilpaw and his 2 adds. The adds are killed first and then the raid concentrates on Anvilpaw. If the totems are not deactivated he can be a handful to deal with. As long as both groups are well balanced he is not difficult at all